User talk:Chillispike
if i have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together Bot "patch fix" I disagree with what you've done with your bot with changing a patch of LU55 to Sentinel's Fate. This is not a valid blanket change. Sentinel's Fate is an expansion patch and is only available to those that own said expansion. LU55 patch items are available to anyone who owns the previous content at the time of the patch. Furthermore, precedence here at EQ2i is to have separate categories. Take Category:Rise of Kunark and Category:LU40. It's not the best example, but it does clearly show that the two things are quite different. Furthermore, it's best to discuss large blanket changes like this before running them to avoid situations like this. --lordebon 18:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I understand that such a ninja change with my bot isn't the best way, but i made it in the last expansion(s) (manualy) too :/ :The point of the update for me isn't the fact that you need the expansion to get these quests but the fact that those changes came with the release of the expansion aka LU55. :In order to get those quests, POI's, nameds and so you need the Expansion the zones got released and not the current expansion yeah but it was a change with the release of the expansion. :An option would be that all quests are LU55, since they got added with that liveupdate, but to get those quests you need the expansion to travel to the new zones, but it would be a little confusing i think. :-- 19:08, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::It wasn't confusing to me in the past. A patch of LUxx means that it was released as a 'free' update to existing content. A patch with an expansion name means that the content was added in an expansion launch. Thus stuff that was added to TT was LU55 but stuff in SF was Sentinel's Fate. Should we start a forum topic on this to see what we should do going forward? I don't think there ever was an official policy on it, but the whole RoK vs LUxx thing just seemed to be SOP to me. --lordebon 22:30, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I think your suggestion regarding LU55 vs TT makes sense, Lordebon. AndonSage 00:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) I have started to write down a forum post about it, but there many things i try to consider. I will add a link as soon as i started it. -- 12:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Create New Article How can I get the template buttons (e.g. Quest or NPC) to show when I click on 'Create New Article', like I get when I click on a red link? The buttons aren't there for 'Create New Article' even though it says "If you are starting a new page and need a template, click on one of the template preload buttons, below." at the top. There aren't any template preload buttons. Thanks :) AndonSage 17:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I see what you mean, i will see if i can find out how to add it. :Thanks for the info! :-- 17:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I managed to add the buttons, but they don't preload the templates :( -- 22:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) i just checked and the buttons seem to work for me. only small glitch is that when i click on "more templates..." the new set doesnt replace the current one like it does usually, but it gets added below --Vraeth 09:27, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :yeah i see it now lol. maybe i can fix that thingi too. -- 09:36, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::fixed ::The Create New Article uses tabs now, the more templates are now in the second tab. The Player/char look doesn't use the tab since it's not needed. ::MediaWiki:Newarticletext updated, MediaWiki:Newarticletext/more no longer needed and we maybe could delete it. ::-- 12:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Tarannis have taranis pic, but file is locked for editing :Do you mean Taranis Gazerra ? -- 17:00, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Vacation Completely forgot to mention it in the rush rush of this month's work hell, but I'm leaving on vacation the day after tomorrow and won't have net access (sob!) for 2 weeks plus a little. Is there anything you want me to do or anything you need to know before I head out and set my afk?--Kodia 00:16, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Happy vacation! :I can't think of anything atm. -- 13:10, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Recipe name for Quest "Turning Turtle" The recipe name is "Turtle Shell Shield Shackles". Just an FYI ! :) :Thanks for the name, i just updated the article. -- 18:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Need additional parameter for SpellInformation2 template As of GU57, Priests have a new spell call Wrath. This spell has no version, and never upgrades. However, it does have a Resistibility 12% Harder. The normal Resistibility is based on the version, so goes in the SpellLine information area, but since this spell doesn't have any versions, we need to have Resistibility in the header part. I called it Resist and put it in the Wrath spell, so let me know if you call it something else. I uploaded a screenshot of the spell so you can see how it looks, it shows in the Wrath spell entry. AndonSage 12:59, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :Did you had any armor on that changed the resistibility of your spells? -- 17:54, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Not that I'm aware of, but I will check again and get back to you. AndonSage 10:51, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the delay, I forgot about this :( Anyway, just checked my Fury without any armor, buffs or AAs, and the spell shows Resistibility 12% Harder. AndonSage 02:31, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Done. The parameter will only show up with both resist=something and noupgrade=something in order to prevent it being used on spells with multiple qualities (where it'd be incorrect). --lordebon 03:41, September 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I changed the use of it in the template, when a spell used noupgrade but not resist some wiki table chars showed up, the side effect now is when a article uses resist bot not noupgrade is used the wiki table chars show up. -- 14:43, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Found the root cause and fixed it. Because of the way nested if's work and the way the conditional table anti-bugging linebreak works, it needs to be if(a){if(b){1x|void}|void}. That first void from the outer if statement was missing (first time I've ever done nested if's in a conditional table row), that's why it was looking right when the inner parameter (noupgrade after your change) was only passed but messed up when only the outer parameter (resist) was passed. Conditionals in wikitables drive me up a wall, MW does them horribly unless you do exactly the right thing including newlines >_<. --lordebon 03:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Equipment name question So, there's a sword called Sword of the Challenger that dropped from a Faydwer-era quest called A New Challenger. But they just added a second Sword of the Challenger as a reward for Impish Threats. I checked the naming policy and couldn't find anything on what to do if two pieces of equipment had the same name. So, I've uploaded the examine window for the second Sword of the Challenger to File:Sword of the Challenger (15).jpg, and asking an admin where the article should go. McJeff (talk this way)/ 23:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I sorted it out =) :The Sword of the Challenger moved Sword of the Challenger (30) and the new one is Sword of the Challenger (15) :Sword of the Challenger is now a disambig page for the 2 swords and i moved the images to the new names too. :-- 08:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Guardian changes - Sept 14, 2010 patch There were a bunch of Guardian changes with the Sept 14, 2010 patch. Unfortunately, I don't have a Guardian so can't check them all out. If you know anyone that has a Guardian and can do it, please let them know. Thanks :) AndonSage 02:25, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :i wasn't much online recently so sadly, nope :/ -- 07:45, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Small problem with an article I just posted Pressed Kaborite Ring. The item has a deflection property, but I can't get it to display on the page for some reason. McJeff (talk this way)/ 07:15, October 2, 2010 (UTC) :deflection is already part of the template, and you added another one, before that. if there are multiples of the same parameter in a template, the last one overrides all of the previous values. thus, if the last one is empty, it wont show up --Vraeth 09:43, October 2, 2010 (UTC) ::... ... ...apparently I was very tired last night. =/ McJeff (talk this way)/ 18:01, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Trying to keep paddling Just a quick FYI to let you know that my work is still crazy busy (stupid long hours). I'm watching the recent changes and such, but not making too much by way of editing changes. Wanted to let you know in case you wondered at my semi-absence. --Kodia 10:14, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah no prob, i make at least a check once a day sometimes way more often. -- 13:00, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Another policy question When I'm adding new items to the wiki, and the screenshot provided by LootDB doesn't match the one I took myself, what should I do? What's the eq2i policy, ignore it or upload a new screenshot? McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:42, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Not sure if there is a policy about it actually or not, but i can tell how we handle it =) :The LootDB screenshot you see is from lootdb directly by using the itemlink, afaik Kodia asked LootDB if it's ok that we show there screenhots in that way (we don't copy there screenshots, we just link there screenshots). :LootDB is not allways uptodate with the screenshots, and we aren't either. So if you see that the LootDB screenhot is outdated, just upload you own ingame screenshot of the item. :Even LootDB is updodate with a screenshot you can upload your own ingame one. :-- 09:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Bug There is a small bug that happens in IE8 in standard and compatibility mode. I discovered it while editing the following link. http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Ancient_Cyclops It can be reproduced by going to edit mode on that page, then selecting preview. The text area that you input data into gets hard to enter data when you get close to the bottom of the viewable area on the screen. Using the outer scroll bar you can only go down so far then (I'm guessing a small error in the DHTML) causes the screen to bounce up and down, releasing the mouse button sends it back to the top. The main thing that stands out about that page is the botton tool bar that appears on most other pages with the share, follow and my tools links is not there. It seems that the code that forces that bar to be at the bottom is the culprit here. It is not on the preview of this pm page either and previewing here exhibits the same behavior. Also http://eq2.wikia.com/wiki/Gloves_of_Subtle_Strength you fixed that page I was trying to figure out what I was doing wrong if you could fill me in maybe I'll get it right next time. LempoOnEverfrost 23:09, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :First things first .. =) :To link to an article just use Ancient Cyclops for example and you get Ancient Cyclops. :I just tried with the in IE8 and with "New Wikia skin" without logging in, and seems some kind of fine .. apart from the fact that i couldn't see the preloads in that skin. :Which skin are you useing? :The templates are quite complex sometimes, i learned it by looking at other articles that use the same parameters. :About the blue stats like Ability Modifier or Crit Chance ... you can load the page with a helper under the summary line you see some other lines and one of them has the "BlueStats Helper". If you use that one you should see all the bluestats over your item. if you want to add such a blustat add a line to the article like parameter = 5| => crit = 5| in the preview you should be able see the 5% Crit Chance then. :About the classes: The biggest part of Equipment is normaly useable by the dtype/wytpe or slot of an item. :for example cloth armor can be used by all classes, Chain armor only by scouts, warriors, Crusader, shaman and clerics and so on. :So the best way is to get started with the slot dtype, wtype of en equipable item, then preview it and if the classes show up correctly you don't have to write down all the classes. If you need differnt classes as the default ones you need to ues some templates, an overview of them can be found at Template talk:EquipInformation#Help with Linking. :I hope that exampled some of my changes. :oh and if you know that there is something missing in the article or when you think you used the template wrong .. just place on top of the article and other editors will look into it. :-- 23:29, October 21, 2010 (UTC) I am using the new skin, tried to reproduce it today unsucessfully. Maybe the HTML was tweaked, or it could have been a local issue. At times I have as many as 5 IE instances open with up to 10 tabs. Thanks for the additional info. LempoOnEverfrost 17:02, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Guides, Toolbars, and Jumpy Pages 'Ello! Just a few questions at the moment... First off, I'm writing my own guide to the zone Darklight Wood on my user page. Is there anywhere more specific I can post it on? I didn't know if I should post it on the forums, actual zone page, Player Guides page, or anywhere else? Secondly, alot of the buttons are missing on the toolbar. For example, there is only level 2 heading and no level 3, 4, or 5. I'm just wondering if it's a glitch or not. If it isn't, sorry if I seemed insulting. The page also sometimes refuses to let me scroll completely up or down. Is that also a glitch? Thanks!-- 20:50, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure what the goal of your guide is :/, i like the current zone information. So i don't know where else you could post it. You may ask Kodia about it. :The heading button ist just for the most used ones, I do the heading normaly manualy since you just have to write the for it. if you want heading 3 just make sure that the line looke like title :Which skin do you use? the problem with scrolling down could come from the new wikia skin. : -- 18:53, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Editing the zone probably wouldn't have been a good idea, I agree. My goal is to make an up-to-date guide for the zone. NPCs, Monsters, Quests, all packed into one nifty page. Kinda like those IGN guides. Thanks for the tip for the headings btw. ^_^ And yes I use the new Wikia skin. I'm probably going to go back to the old skin. Still need to know where to put my guide though, heh... Thanks!-- 21:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :You could always put it as a subpage of the zone (eg Darklight Wood/Guide) and reference it in a line on the zone page. Alternatively you could always keep it in your user space if you want to maintain editorial control. --lordebon 21:51, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'd like to maintain editorial control. :P So, should I just keep the guide where it is and provide a link on the actual zone page? Or should I just let people find it themselves? Sorry I'm being persistent about this. >.<-- 17:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :finish it at your own page, and add a link to it at Talk:Darklight Wood so ppl can find it. Once it's finished we can move (so you are still in the history of the article) it somewhere else (like Darklight Wood/Guide) -- 18:15, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Mkay, thanks. ;)-- 21:41, October 27, 2010 (UTC) screenshots of raid mobs in the future ill be submitting screen shots of most raid mobs in SF expansion i also know most of there strats but i dont really know how to post that in keep me in touch :I made your screenshot smaller because the named wasn't really visible on the article :There is a Policy for Strategies Policy. You can put the basics (short overview of the strat) at the named article, a more detailed one should be at Named/Strategy. :-- 16:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Continents Image Hey, was nosying at your To-Do list, saw the current Continents page and wow.... Judging by that map, that hasn't been updated for a long time! I wasn't sure if it's only supposed to display a certain part, but I made an image of the whole world map using the Spire, Druid Ring and the World Bell... So, if this is useful at all, go ahead and use it. If you need me to upload it because I made it, just let me know (but really I only did a bit of Photoshop to piece it together, I don't know if that makes it "my" image). http://i15.photobucket.com/albums/a394/Vigaku/Continents.jpg Oh, and thanks for the edit on the Berserker page - still a learner here! -- Cacophonical 17:37, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :The map looks good, but it should have the Continents name on it :/ For example Antonica and Thundering Steppes are on the Continent Karan :About the Berserker page .. and in general please don't remove comments of a templates it helps other editors to understand the parameters -- 18:07, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, apologies for that, there have been plenty of times when I wouldn't have known what to put in a template if it weren't for the prompts. Maybe that image can be used for something else, like the Norrath page. ::Edit: Okay...I don't know why the previous image looks so dark. Must be because I have the gamma turned up in game. How about this, then? http://i15.photobucket.com/albums/a394/Vigaku/Continents2.jpg ::Edit 2: Sorry, I totally feel like a weird spammer now... Lightened the other image. http://i15.photobucket.com/albums/a394/Vigaku/Norrath.jpg -- Cacophonical 08:35, November 4, 2010 (UTC) no worry ^^ Continents2 looks good can you upload it or should i? I gonna update the article once it's uploaded. -- 09:27, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : You can go ahead, I made it for you to use, hehe. I don't know much about the lore or anything so I wouldn't be a good person to add info to that page. -- Cacophonical 10:44, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks, image used and links added. -- 12:11, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I made a mess uploading icons I'm sorry about this. I don't know what's gone wrong, but... first I was trying to upload a non-pixelated version of File:Feet Icon 09 (Legendary).png, and the wrong image uploaded. So I tried fixing it, and the image still looked wrong. Then I took a third try, and try #3 was wrong but #2 had turned right... when I refreshed my browser cache things worked right. So then I took a try uploading a non-pixelated version of File:Feet Icon 09 (Treasured).png, but when I uploaded, my image was the same pixelated one I tried to replace. Clearing the browser cache did nothing either. So I don't know whether my browser's messed up or wikia's uploading system is messed up or what, but... I thought I'd just explain what went wrong so you don't think I lost my mind and/or all competence. In case it matters, I'm using the old MonoBook skin instead of the New Wikia Look. McJeff (talk this way)/ 03:28, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :The wikia image caches need a while to update i gonna look at it tomorrow to see if the servers fixed it. -- 15:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I think i uploaded the File:Feet Icon 09 (Treasured).png again which wasn't really needed, but it'S teh same image so np. ::I reverted the legendary one ::The Icons should be correct now by the look of it. -- 10:27, November 8, 2010 (UTC) help with recent wikia changes Hello i hope you can assist me, I have noticed the recent changes to wikia look and frankly i don't like them. They really mess with the in-game browser, the links are often hidden or out of place and i cannot change the settings to be the old wikia style. the biggest dissapointment however is all the waypoints that had the little copy box next to it that copy box is missing. I just want my old wikia back please help. Thank you, Jamesjamescopeland146@yahoo.com 11:29, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :The best thing is you use Monobook as skin (you can change it under preferences). :If you use it ingame please login there und you can use monobook skin where many things should work way better. :The good old skin got removed from wikia at 3.11.2010 for all wikis. :Forum:Wikia "new look" skin and EQ2i‎‎ - for further information :-- 16:13, November 9, 2010 (UTC) welcome message Hey, I got your welcome message... thanks. I intended to add a picture to an HQ but I realized that I couldn't get a screenshot since I was past that part and they didn't show up for me anymore (LOL) but I'll do it with another toon and add the picture then. I love this wiki, and I'll contribute where I can :) :welcome! :The welcome message is generated by a wikia bot, my name showwd up there coz i was the last active admin hehe. :Have fun adding stuff, don't forget to sign to posts on talk pages and may think about creating an account =) :-- 10:31, November 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting used to the wiki markup! but thanks for the manual welcome too! :) --Vlasdorian 10:50, November 29, 2010 (UTC) New editor -- uncertain about checking numbers OK, I may have screwed some numbers up for the Guardian combat arts I've been punching in. I've been trying to clean up some of the templates and put in some of the missing ranks. But I'm pretty new to EQ2, and I'm not sure about the values I'm entering. As I'm swapping between my lvl 27 Guardian and my level 30 non-fighter Alchemist, I'm noticing a swing in the values I'm seeing for taunts, etc, on the same skill between the two characters. I've been going under the assumption that when I view a spell scroll on the broker, it would look the same for anyone. Evidently, the change in abilities (I'm guess the aggression skill?) impacts this, which probably means all the values I've been entering are invalid. My big question: what *should* we be putting in for values on these skills? The values seen by a fully skilled up character (level 90 with max)? A character who has just leveled up to use it? I'm a bit at a loss with how to acquire the data to fill out the tables. Suggestions? Or should we just roll it back and lose the template changes? Jonreece 05:14, November 30, 2010 (UTC) jonreece 11/30/'10 :The values should come from the class that uses that CA/Spell. :If you are unsure about the values .. just leave em there with ? :-- 09:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Armor template preload Hey Chillispike, have you ever thought about adding the "abmod" field to the armor template pre-load? More stuff than not has an abmod these days and I don't see that changing with the new expansion. Just a thought.McJeff (talk this way)/ 04:51, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :makes sense to do it for Armor preload. done -- 14:14, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Articles not sorting alphabetically anymore Sorry to keep posting on your talk page, but this has been weird. I was starting writing monster articles for Category:The Hole Monsters, and none of them were sorting alphabetically anymore - the wiki had gone back to sorting based on if they started with "a" and "an". I then tested the problem by moving an old article from Woodland bear to A woodland bear, and same thing, the wiki isn't sorting it right. I used to do a blank edit to fix it, but that has stopped working. So what now? I sort of stopped doing monster articles because with this it was kind of making a mess, but... is there anything I can do to help fix or clean up? Again I'm still using Monobook instead of New Wikia Look in case that's responsible. Oh, unrelated, but File:Legs_Icon_83_(Treasured).png has been marked for rename since December. McJeff (talk this way)/ 00:09, February 2, 2011 (UTC)